


Things Have Changed For Me (and That's Okay)

by Ameliesshit, okbutphan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Author Abuses Commas, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Drunk Texting, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is the grammar police, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), More like fast-burn, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Keith have two moms, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Texting, Wrong Number alternate universe, as little angst as possible, everyone except klance knows they're in love, except it's not in space, klance, lance can't spell, literally they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesshit/pseuds/Ameliesshit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutphan/pseuds/okbutphan
Summary: Lance types too fast. Keith sleeps too little. It works.





	1. You have (1) new message

**Author's Note:**

> thank u amelie for being my keith during the texting bits!!!  
> jus wanna let u know im not as shit at spelling as lance is 
> 
> lance's texts are in bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is in bold and keith is just normal

**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** **PIDGE**

 

11:47 You have the wrong number.

 

 **UNKNOWN: IF A TEENAGE ASSASIN WAS STALKING THIS SCHOOLGIRL AND HE WAS HER SENPAI AND SHE WAS ACTUALLY STALKING HIM AND THEN THEY END UP TOGETHER WOULD THAT BE FUCKED UP OR WHAT**  
**PIDGE!! STOP FFUCKING AROUDN I WANAA KNOW IF I COULD WRITE A GRAPHIC NOVEL**

 

11:50: You what

 

 **UNKNOWN: is this not pidge**  
**ITS LANCE U ASSHOLE**

 

11:51: I think that's already been done, your graphic novel idea

 

 **UNKNOWN:** i **can see u grinning at ur phone right now dont think u can fool me**

 

11:52: This isn't pidge

 

**UNKNOWN: this isnt pidge?**

**then who is this**

  
  
11:54: Just delete my number already

 

 **UNKNOWN: no pls!!! this colyd b destine!!**  
**were meant 2 be!!!**

  
11:55 What language are you speaking?

 

**UNKNOWN: dont b so rude im failing english**

**and my phnoe is fighting for its life rn**

**i dropped it in the toilet**

**and yes there was piss in it and your disgusting for asking**

   
11:56 Okay, bye

  
  
**UNKNOWN: because u cant resust my charms**  
**;)**

**12:00 HELLOOOOOO**

  
  
12:04 Shut up I'm in class

 

 **UNKNOWN: so ur a high school student**  
**or in college student but im gonna pretend ur in high school**  
 **r u!!**  
 **i thiknk my teacher saw me**

  
12:07 What? And yeah I'm a senior

 

**UNKNOWN: THE TEACBER IS GAKING. MY PHOEN**

  
12:08 Good.

Keith sighed and put his phone back into his bag. Who was this guy? 

 

 **Saturday, 15:16**  
**UNKNOWN: hello u seem like an intrelecctyal do u know how we cld get my friends head out of the banister**

  
15:17 You what

Is this that same wrong number guy

  
**UNKNOWN: o srry i googled ir i meant intellectual but my phoen gave up on me i fucked up so hard**  
**because i told u ma friends head is stuck in a banister**  
**like in the stairs**  
**and were home alone**

  
15:20 Okay I wasn't completely sure before but I've gathered all my evidence and you are officially a massive dumbass   
 

**UNKNOWN: ok rude but what do we do his head is. in a banister**

  
15:22 Put butter on his neck

**UNKNOWN: butter???? u better not b playin w me phone guy**

  
15:31 Just do it

 

 **UNKNOWN: *screenshot attached***  
**will it work??**

  
15:33 Yes

Is that Shia LaBeouf?

 

 **UNKNOWN: yea lmfao**  
**ill tell pidge**

  
**15:41 ONG HIS HEAD JUST POPPED OUT**

  
15:41 Told you  
Now can you leave me alone

  
**UNKNOWN: he just passed out was that suposed to happen**

**is this a side effect**

  
15:47 Why do you think I know?

  
**UNKNOWN: well u knew to put butter on him**

**im not judging phone man**

**im gonna call 911 bye**

  
15:50 Bye

  
**UNKNOWN: keep u posted**

  
 15:55 I guess that is one option

  
**UNKNOWN: hahah 420**

**16:22 one of the ambolance ppl called us dumb**

**r u secretly a paremedic phone guy**

 

16:22 Well they're not wrong

  
**UNKNOWN: hey! just cos ur freaky clever doesnt mean u can bully the rest of us**

 

16:46 How's your friend  
 Awake?

  
**UNKNOWN: ya hes fine**

**aparently there was too much strain on his neck or smthn idk wasnt really listening**

  
17:02 I'm glad he's ok. Bye now

  
**UNKNOWN:  nuh uh**  
**hunk is sleping and we have to wait for him**

 

17:03 Hunk?? Is that his real name? 

Anyway you waiting doesn't have anything to do with me

  
**UNKNOWN: nooo keep me company pleaeeeese**

**idk i havent asked 2 see his birth certificate he introduced himself as hunk**

**anyway if ur so done w me then dont reply**

  
17:08 It's only because you keep annoying me

  
**UNKNOWN: why dont u block my number**  
**BECAYS E OF MY IRRISITBELE CHARMS**

  
17:09 Irresistible*

  
**UNKNOWN: so u agree**

  
17:09 No

  
**UNKNOWN: ya u do**

  
17:10 You're annoying

  
**UNKNOWN: your still here tho**

  
17:15 I will admit to nothing

 

**UNKNOWN: u dont have to ;)**

 

Keith closed the messages. He opened his group chat, "Suck my fucking toe allura" and typed out

'Wrong number won't stop texting me, now he's sending me winky faces." 

Allura replied almost immediately,

_flirt with him backk_

 

Not every wrong number is gay, Allura

 

* * *

 

 **UNKNOWN: whats your name friend**  
**i told u mine**

  
1:46 No, you didn't. Why are you awake at nearly 2am.

 **UNKNOWN: yah i did**  
***screenshot attached***

 **dont tell me im not even a contact yet**  
**whats ur NAME**

**what letter does ur name start with**

**HELOOOOO PHONE MANNNN**

 

1:55 Well either way I'm not telling you

And because we only spoke once?

 

**UNKNOWN: WOW so it rly meant that little 2 u**

 

1:55 K

**UNKNOWN: hitting me w that k.. imma cry**

1:56 No, my name starts with a K

  
**UNKNOWN: kyle!!**  
**how old are u kyle**

1:55 Nope

  
**UNKNOWN: im 17**

**yuno waht kyle if im still just an unsaved number in ur phone imma cry fr**

  
1:56 It's not Kyle

And fine I'll save your number

What's your name again?

 

**UNKNOWN: its lance, u dont have to pretend u didint remember ;)**

**can i keep guessing**

**KEVIN**

**KEN**

  
  
1:58 No

 

 **Lance: KENDALL**  
**KYLIE**  
**KIM**  
**KHLOE**

  
1:58 Aren't those the Kardashians? Anyway, those are girls names.

 

 **Lance: kNORMAN**  
**im not gonna go assume ur gender excuuuuse me because not everyone who owns a phoen is male smh**  
**so ur a guy??**

  
1:59 Yes

  
**Lance: how old r u!!**

  
1:59 just turned 18

  
**Lance: ooooooooooh**  
**at least tell me what u look like**  
**how tall r u**  
**that sorta thing**  
**what colour hair do u have**

**happy 2am phone man**

 

2:01: black

 

  
**Lance: my hair is brown**  
**its shortish**

2:01 Mine is a bit shorter at the front and long at the back, eyes are kinda purple-y, kinda dark blue honestly I don't even know

  
**Lance: im a 5'7 cuban guy who doesnt understand the inperial system even tho ive been learning it since BIRTH**  
**got blue eyes,**

**wait sorry fuck DO U HAVEA MULLET**

**i was gonna say u sound cute but idk if i cld handle a mullet i hear there hard work**

  
2:03 I'm 5'6 

 

**Lance: lol midget**

  
2:04 I'm an inch shorter than you

  
**Lance: yeah UH tiny**  
**if i get shit from my friends for being short**  
**even tho pidge is like 4'9**

  
2:04 Wow

 

 **Lance: hunk is super tall**  
**hes like 6'2 and growing**

  
2:05 My brother is taller than that

  
**Lance: so u have a mullet and a brother**  
**and ur tiny**

  
2:07 I'm smaller, and it's not a mullet. 

**Lance: tiny!!**

  
2:07 For fucks sake.

  
**Lance: where do u live**

  
2:07 That was so not stalker-ish

  
**Lance: UR STAYIN UP AT 2AM TO TALK TO ME I THOUGH T WE WERE FRIENDS**  
**;((((**

2:08 Why is that a sad winking face?

  
**Lance: im upset but still fliratious**  

2:08 Jesus, why are you like this

 

 **Lance: i know im gr8 but im not jesus, sorry**  
**that was funny**  
**u have to admit u lahged a little**

  
2:09 Funny, but not original

I didn't laugh at all

  
**Lance: :((( why do u hurt me like thus**

  
2:10 Because your lines suck ass dude

  
**Lance: the ladies love me**

  
2:10 I'm sure

  
**Lance: alright kaden enough of the negativity**

  
2:10 Still wrong

  
**Lance: FUCK!!!**  
**there cant be that many names beginning with k**

 **ok i just googled it**  
**ka is not a name**  
**kadison ??**

  
2:13 Nope

  
**Lance: :((((**  
**kAinalu**

**KAI!!!!**

  
2:14 I'm not even going to answer anymore

  
**Lance: i got u!!**

**KAI PLS**

  
2:16 I'M NOT CALLED KAI

  
**Lance: karlos??**  
**these names r such bullshit**

  
2:16 You mean carlos?

 

 **Lance: not accordinb to this website**  
**nobody spells callum with a k**

 **keefe ?? rhese names r ridiculous**  
**keegan??**

**no wait thats that guy from pretty little liars**

**u get away with it this time keegan**

  
2:18 Keefe?

  
**Lance: KEITH!!!!!!!!!!**

  
2:20 Ummmmmmmmmm

  
**Lance: Keiran!!**  
**WAIT BACK THE FUCK UP**  
**your names keith!!!**

  
2:20 Perhaps

  
**Lance: if its not i can keep guessing these names r rly funny**  
**"kencil"**  
**why not call them keraser**  
**or kruler**

**what rhe FUCK**

  
2:21 Yes it's Keith

  
**Lance: OMFG**  
**KEITH!!**  
**WE BONDED!!!**

**we r besties now**

**ur contact name is staying mullet man tho**

  
2:22 No we're not

And no it's not

 

 **Lance: well who is your bestie**  
**exactly. its me**

  
2:23 Dunno my brother I guess

  
**Lance: ok lol**

2:23 At least he doesn't get his head stuck in the stairs

  
**Lance: how old is yohr brother**  
**OKAY THAT HURT**

  
2:24 He's 26

 

 **Lance: so ur just theowin away this info about thus guy and u wouldnt even tell me ur name**  
**smh this disloyalty**

  
2:25 Well you're not pestering my brother are you

  
**Lance: i could stalk him**

  
2:26  You wouldn't dare

  
**Lance: we both kno i fucken woukd**

  
2:27 You know nothing about him apart from how tall he isn't

  
**Lance:** **i think ur 50 yeas old what kind of nme is Keith**

**smh ur a catfish**

 

2:28 Try me

  
**Lance: alright ;)))**

**fUCC I SPILLED COFFEE ON MY PAKAMAS**

  
2:30 What?

Why are you drinking coffee at 2am Lance?

2:34 Lance?

  
**Lance: to stay awake obvisoiuly why else drikn coffee**

**keith?**

**;(( night then**

 

12:36PM

**Lance: hello its issy im the best lance sucks LANCE WISHES HE WASA AS SCOOL**

**12:53:** **that was my little sister**

**i have to chane my phone password remind me later pls**

 

12:55 change your phone password

 

"Lance! Put your phone away before you lose it!" Lance's mom scolded. 

"Yes Ma, one second."

 **Lance: keith. u shitbag**  
**ive gtg lunch**  
**bye keith! :))**

  
 13:00 Bye Lance. 

 

**Lance: NO SMILEY FACE?? DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?? ;(((((**

 

"Who are you texting?" Isabella asked, reading over his shoulder, "who is mullet?"

"The fish?" Lance's sister, Manuela said, not looking up from her book. 

"No, the hairstyle, duh" 

 

"Lance! Put your phone away!" His Ma said again, trying to snatch his phone. 

"Maaaaa I'm just doing it!"

"Well, do it!"

Lance put his phone into his pocket, still scowling.

 

13:03 Bye Lance :) 

 


	2. bop bop bop to the top of your notifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting, tiny bit of keiths angsty backstory, hunk and pidge be annoying friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names are what their contact names are in each others phone

**lance: whats crackalackin ketih**

 

mullet:

I can’t believe that the only thing you misspelled was my name

 

**lance:**

**ive betrayed u:((((9**

**i cannot belieeb it**

**im banishing myself fromthe kindgom**

**brb gonig 2 live in a cave 4 the rest of my life**

 

mullet:

Good

 

**lance:**

**KEEF**

**KEEEF DONT LEAVE ME**

 

mullet:

Spell my name like that again and I’ll delete your number

 

**lance:**

**u have my number saved *3***

**wats my name in ya phone )*3*(**

 

mullet:

Irritating

Never use emoticons again please

 

**lance:**

**wHY DO YUO HURT ME LIK THSI ;(((((((**

 

mullet:

The winking sad face might have something to do with it

 

**lance:**

**I THOUGTH WE HAD SOMETHINH**

 

mullet:

Sorry, who's this?

 

**lance:**

**boo u whore**

 

mullet:

Did you just call me a whore?

 

**lance:**

**OMFG**

 

mullet:

What

 

**lance:**

**UR JOKING RIGHT**

**MEAN GIRLS**

 

mullet:

What

 

**lance:**

**WHAT THE HELL**

 

mullet:

I’m confused

What am I missing

 

**lance:**

**KEEF**

 

mullet:

Is it a book?

 

**lance:**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR KOKING RIHGT NOW**

 

mullet:

Honestly I wish I was

What are you going on about

 

**lance:**

**STOP MESSING WITH ME KEEF DONT JOKE LIKE THIS**

**STOP BIENG # FAKE**

**KEITH**

 

mullet:

I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Lance

 

**lance:**

**DO NOT TELL ME U DONT KNOW JWKAT MESN GIRLS IS**

 

mullet:

A movie?

 

**lance:**

**YOU GOOGLED THAT YOU BITCH**

**I CAN T BEILIEVE YUU**

 

mullet: 

Is that the girl from Mamma Mia?

 

**lance:**

**do not fuckin tell me taht amanda seafood is the only one u recognised**

**u disgust me**

**babe literally wha tthe fuck**

 

mullet:

Why are you calling me babe

 

**lance:**

**y whats ur problem w it**

 

mullet:

;)

 

**lance:**

**KEITH OMG**

**MY WHOLE LIFE LEAD UP TO THIS MOMENT EVERYTHING ELSE HAS BEEN MEANINGLESS**

 

mullet:

Did you just try to FaceTime me?

 

**lance:**

**i thought we made progress**

**babe**

 

mullet:

Are you actually flirting with me or just messing with me

 

**lance:**

**which do u want it 2 be**

**;)))**

 

mullet:

LANCE NO

 

**lance**

**lance yes**

 

* * *

 

 

 

knock knock i like cock:

Guys remember that wrong number? 

He

*screenshot attached*

 

sheeeeero:

Who?

 

_allurawr:_

_GUYS WE’VE BEENE REPLACED_

 

knock knock i like cock:

HOW DO I REPLY

IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME

I HAVEN’T KNOWN HIM FOR THAT LONG

 

** i shatt on the matt: **

** yeah**

 

_(allurawr)_

_ya_

 

sheeeero:

I'm super confused at this conversation but yeah

Can smell it a mile away

 

knock knock i like cock:

 

Smell what?

 

_allurawr:_

_that ur a one man pride parade xx_

 

** i shatt on the matt: **

** keith y do u keep rejecting him tho **

 

**sheeeeeeeeeero:**

**he has STANDARDS matthew**

 

** i shatt on the matt: **

** wow now that hurt and i didnt even get what u were referring to **

 

(knock knock i like cock)

 

He's probably talking about your last three boyfriends being related

 

_allurawr_

_hey whats all this gay shit doing here_

 

keith loves bagina:

You what

 

_allurawr:_

_i should tell u guys_

_i like bagina too_

_im a besbian_

 

keith loves bagina:

Allura you are currently engaged to a man

 

_allurawr:_

_stop this biphobia !!!!!!! the police will be contacted_

 

keith loves bagina: 

Lura why can I hear you laughing

Why don't you come and speak to me like a human being

 

_totally not an alien:_

_pardon_

 

** i shatt on the matt: **

** idk about the rest of u but im fuckin naked **

 

_totally not an alien:_

_why are u naked in our house matt_

 

keith is disgusted

What is going on

 

* * *

 

 

 

**lance:**

**KEITH**

**i rly wanna kno**

**am i rly in ur ohone as irritatin g :(**

**like do i seriosysly annoy u**

 

mullet:

I was joking. You're cool

 

**lance:**

**hehe thank u**

**i screenshot that no takebacks u said im cool**

**ehehhHEHEHHE**

**im gonna print this out**

 

 

 Keith (thinks im cool): Blocked, reported, police have been contacted 

* * *

 

 

"Who the fuck is Keith thinks I'm cool?" Pidge asked, leaning over Lance's shoulder, making him jump.

"Yeah, who thinks you're cool?" Hunk teased, reading over his shoulder as well. Pidge gave him a fist bump for that.

 

“Oh my goddddd you guyssssss” Lance whined.  “Stop teasing me, I’m a delicate flower.”

“Alright shorty,” Pidge said, standing on her tip-toes to ruffle his hair. They both laughed and Lance scowled at her as she started to walk towards her own locker, still wearing a shit-eating grin. Lance turned back to his own locker and started getting out his textbook for english. 

“So, who were you texting?” Hunk asked quietly. “That wrong-number guy still?”

He nodded. “Have you… y’know, checked to see if he’s the real deal?” Hunk asked.

“No Hunk, I’ve known him three days, I’m not giving out my address or anything. I’ll FaceTime him sometime, alright? Stop worrying about me, start worrying about how you’re still growing. Pidge is going to look like a fucking gremlin next to you if you’re not careful.” He slammed his locker abruptly and power-walked to the nearest bathroom.

 

 

**lance:**

**think i just broke the world record 4 fastets power walking eva**

 

Keith (thinks im cool):

I want to say I’m proud? I'm going to school now

Bye Lance :)

 

**lance:**

**bye bae ;((**

 

 

Keith grinned at Lance’s reply and put his phone back into his pocket. He was already late for school, but there would be another warning sent home if he skipped and Keith didn’t want his adoptive parents to worry. They weren’t home a lot, leaving to go on expensive holidays and he could always go to Shiro's house, he still felt lonely. School wasn’t exactly fun either, since Shiro, Matt and Allura had been in college for a few years now already and that left Keith with no friends freshman year, so he’d found it harder to wake up in the morning to be on time for school, for 7 hours of being alone and struggling with school work. It’s not that he didn’t try either- he wanted to get all A’s and impress his moms but whenever he tried reading his textbooks the words blurred and no matter how long he stared at the page, the words on it just didn’t seem to fit. 

And his anxiety- barely a week went past without Keith having to run to the bathroom with tears running down his face and breathing shaky- not to mention lack of sleep from staying up all night on the internet, desperately trying to avoid seeing his parents in his nightmares.

Keith ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Why did his life have to be a fucking train wreck all of the time? What assessment was due today? Keith had no clue. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. English! There was an English assessment due. Well, it was too late now. Maybe he could just stay at home until first period was over… 

 

“Keith!” Shiro shouted. “You’re late for school! Go on, quick, you’ll have to walk now, the bus has left you behind. Actually, the bus left an hour ago, why are you here still?” 

 

Perhaps not. Keith grabbed his backpack and started to untangle his headphones for the twenty minute walk to school.

It was going to be a long day. 

 


	3. Hey batta batta hey batta batta swing my sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith texts Lance first, a moment for the history textbooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lances family:
> 
> rosa (mother idk ageless who gives a shit) 
> 
> danny (26) 
> 
> lance (17) 
> 
> manuela y marty (twinnos) 15
> 
> isabelle (9)

Keith:

Hey Lance :p

 

**Lance**

**good  shitting lor d**

**keth texted em firts**

**watta day**

**this is gonna go in history books**

 

 

Keith

I’m glad that you’re so excited 

 

**Lance**

**adn,,,,,,,,,,**

 

Keith

Please for my sanity stop using misusing commas.

 

**Lance**

**nver**

**u aso used a emotiocon**

 

Keith

That's not a massive deal I use them sometimes

 

**Lance**

 

**my son is growing up**

 

Keith

Thanks Dad

 

**Lance**

**y am i close 2 tears rn**

**cannt beleiev,,,,,**

 

Keith

Lol

How was your day 

 

**Lance**

**?? i just woke up??????????**

 

Keith

It’s three in the afternoon, Lance

And also Tuesday

 

**Lance**

**aka,, the middle of the inght**

**ya lol teacher training day wooo**

**sleeping!!!**

 

Keith

I'm jealous

But also how do you sleep so long

 

 

**Lance**

**dont shame me??? wat time do u wake up????**

 

Keith

Normally about 8

 

**Lance**

**yeh to wake up for ur decathalon meetings u NERD**

 

Keith

How do you even sleep for that long?

 

**Lance**

**VERY FUCKENING EASILY**

**wat do u go to bed at like sevenm thirty**

**i was watching high school myscial**

**4got ther was a third one**

 

Keith

What’s high school musical?

 

**Lance**

**ure,,, ur**

**u gotts be fuckign kidding**

 

Keith

 

Joking

 

**Lance**

**i feel like i dony even know u what the fuck**

**oh**

**my favoritie song right.**

**has to b**

**eithe r**

**i dont dance aka hey batta batta aka chads gay awakening**

**or the REAL VERSIOn of what ive been lookin for**

 

Keith

What’s the real version? 

 

**Lance**

**teh one ryan and sharpie did**

 

Keith

Do you mean Sharpay...........

 

**(Lance)**

**shut up keith ur misusing dot dot dots**

**anWAY nobody likes gabriella and troyes verison**

**likem sharpiay and ryan try super hard and even have a fucndji dance number they made up anad theri own micrphones and troy and garbriele dont even tunr up to the fucken audittion like did they fucking try???? NO???? and the version theyh did was fboring as fuck like wheres that rithim all i hearenb is thi s unseasoned ass boring cover with like minimal effriot??????????? u kno >>**

**like miss darbus CLEARLY STATED AUDITIONS WERE OVER AND THEN SUDDENLY TBEYRE LIKE HE HE GUESS ILL STOP HIDING BEHIND THIS MOP**

 

Keith

HOW CAN YOU CALL TROY AND GABRIELLA UNSEASONED

 

**Lance**

**its the fucken truth**

**like? sharpay is giving kelsey legit song writing advice cos she has musical experience like ive done musicals andi kno that a boring ass song like that needs some bloody fucking pizazz**

 

i  **am still pissed at this injustice why did they win**  

 

Keith

Because Sharpay and Ryan weren’t nice

And did you just turn British or something

 

**Lance**

**itsnot fuckig dcalled best frigends musical now isit keith**

 

**and no pip pip cheerio**

 

Keith

Anyway I totally agree about Chad’s gay awakening

It was all a metaphor for sexuality

And they were even wearing each others clothes after the song? 

Everyone knows they got cheeky in the wildcats changing rooms 

 

**Lance**

**!!! exactly???**

**the most homoerotic song in history**

 

Keith

100%

 

**Lance**

**when my sister watched the movie she drew chad and ryan holding hands**

**if my 9yo sister can see it then who cant**

**they rin love confiemd**

 

 

Keith

I HAVE to see this

 

**Lance**

**im in bed?????????**

 

Keith

STILL????

Please? 

For me? Pip pip?

 

**Lance**

**ONLY BC U APPEALED TO MY BRITISH SIDE**

**AND**

**IF U LET ME FACEITME U LATER**  
**OM G DO U HAVE NETLIX**

 

Keith

Who doesn’t?

Where is this going

 

**Lance**

**WE CAN WATCH HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL TOGETHER**

 

Keith

Let me see the drawing first ;)

 

**Lance**

**keef u are a cruel man**

**fiiiiiiiiine**

**away i g o**

**GOOD SHITTING LORDITS COLD TODAY**  
**ii just screeched dios mio am i finally a good ememer**

 

Keith

That's so old you meme dinosaur

 

 

**Lance**

**estás despierto**

 

Keith

You what

 

**Lance**

**sry that was for my sister i was looking 4 the drawing**

 

Keith 

Okay lol

 

**Lance**

***sent a photo***

**isnt that just ur otp**

 

Keith

That is art

Mona Lisa who? 

Who is Picasso I don’t know him

All I know is Lance’s little sister

I just remembered! Did you change your password?

 

**Lance**

**picasso is SHIT i coyld do better than him he painnts like a fcking 2yr old like srsly is he eveven tyring????? no**

**also hre name is isabelle**

**FUCKM I FORGOT 2 DO THST**

 

Keith 

How many siblings do you have exactly?

 

**Lance**

like? 500? the list never ends

 

Keith 

Jesus in a boat that’s quite a few

 

**Lance**

**theyre gr9 tho**

**my familiy isn general is ufkcign huge**

 

Keith 

Cute

 

**Lance**

**wbu??? like ik ur brother or whateer but any1 else???**

**sORry!!!!!! u dnt have 2 tell me anythign jus wondered**

 

 

Keith 

I don't want to talk about them sorry

 

**Lance**

**u dnt have to be sry for anythikng!!!!!!**

**i shouldnt of said that wen u dnt even know me**

**lets talk about**

**fuckin picaso**

 

Keith

What?

 

**Lance**

**rigt so i personly think he wa a bag of shit. thoughts??**

 

Keith

Hmm

And how much research has brought you to this conclusion? 

 

**Lance**

**nd u kno how long his name is!!!!!**

**fucking long!!**

**longer than esteban julio ricardo montoyo de la ramirez**

 

Keith

I didn’t think that was even possible

 

**Lance**

**Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso**

**did u fucjin kno that**

**how selfish**

**i only have 3 names**

 

Keith

I don’t even have three

Not even a middle name

 

**(Lance)**

**u probably dont have one cos this guy stole it**

**i am shook**

**i was readign this guys wiki page rigt**

**nd it said his mom was from genoa**

**i shit u not i thought that said genovia**

**nearly cried**

**that place doenst get enough recongisition**

 

Keith

What?

What is Genovia?

 

**Lance**

**a countery???**

 

Keith

No…....

 

 

**Lance**

**yes??**

 

Keith

Where do you think it is then?

Genovia is not a country

 

**Lance**

**like europe???? its not real?????????**  
**what??????**  
**how have i gonten this fra in life**

**withouf knowing**

**ythat genovia, the land of my fedreams**

**is fake ????????????????????????**

 

Keith

I’m sorry

I know it’s a lot to take in

 

**Lance**

**u know when u like promsied to ft me???**

**we can watch hte princess diaries instead!!!!!!**

 

Keith

I never agreed though, did I?

 

**Lance**

**at least send me a selife ;(((((((((**

 

Keith

I don’t really take pictures of myself

 

**Lance**

**o rly???**

**i bet ur pfp on facebook is liek**

**a car**

 

Keith

Close…

 

**Lance**

**KEIRH WHAAT THE CFUCK**

**ARE U A TRANSFORMER ???? NO??N SO DONT OUT IT AS UR PfP????**

**what is it if not a car?? bitch???**

 

Keith

My bike...

 

**Lance**

**A FUCKWENIG BICICLE**

**KEITH IM FUCKIN SCREECHING WHO R U**

 

Keith

It’s a motorbike if that makes it any better?

 

**Lance**

**u kno wat??**  
**it does**

**it measn ur rly hot as i oroginaly thoguht**

 

Keith

Speechless

 

**Lance**

**so wil u send me a selife!!!!**

 

Keith

No

 

**Lance**

**;(((**

**wat if i send u 1???**

**in exhchange????**

 

Keith

Maybe

I’d consider it.

 

**Lance**

**alright**

**let me actualy get out of bed**

 

Keith

I thought you got up to get that drawing?

 

**Lance**

**…….i got back inot bed??**

 

Keith

I can’t believe you

 

**Lance**

**better start beliving babe ;)**

 

Keith

What

 

**Lance**

**what**

 

Keith

Now someone is asking what’s wrong!!

Lance!!

 

**Lance**

**WHATTTA**

**jkeith r u blushing**

**becos i called u babe**

**aweee**

 

Keith

Nope didn’t happen. Don’t remember saying that

 

**Lance**

**> ;((((**

 

Keith

I’m deleting your number.

 

**Lance**

**o i forgot!!!!**  
**selife!!!**

**aight,,,**

**bed head,, sry**

***photo attached***

 

Keith

Sorry but you’re gorgeous?

??????????????????

Is this a catfish

?????????????????

Lance?????

 

**Lance**

**WHAT RHH FUCK KEITH**

**U CAN T SAY SHI T LIKE TGAT**

**IM LITRALLY,, DIEING**

**KEITH WHT HAPPENED TO BEING ALL PROPER ANF LIKE**

**AHHHHH**

**JIETH WHAT THE FUCK**

 

Keith

Sorry?

I'm not kidding though you're hot

 

**Lance**

**.....**

 

Keith

Who's blushing now

Mwahaha! 

 

**Lance**

**did kieith last name**

**just say mwahaha**

**is this like a dream**

**i think im dreaminh**

 

Keith

Keith Last Name? 

How did you find out my real name 

 

**Lance**

**not funny!!!!!!!!!!!! ur heing secrety so i gotta guess**

**dont blame me**

**mr secret**

**HEY U OWE ME A SELFIE**

**PLSKSOSKSPKSPLSSSSS**

 

Keith

Maybe. 

 

**Lance**

**but i senf u one !!!!!**

**bitvh!!!!**

**o now u dont reply**

**bitch**

**motherfucket**

**cannyot beleive keith last name would do this to me**

**how dare u**

 

Keith

I have to go now

Sorry Lance

 

**Lance**

**UFCKING ESERIOUSLY**  
**i cannot beleibe**

**snake**

 

Keith

I honestly do! I have to go meet someone at the airport

 

**Lance**

**hmmmmm**

 

Keith

I HAVE TO GO

 

**Lance**

**who ru picking up traiter**

**i thoguht i was ur only ferriend**

 

Keith

We’ve already established that I have other friends

My Moms

 

**Lance**

**wo u have teo moms!!!!! thats so cool**

**i lov my ma it would be awmsome 2 have 2**

 

Keith

Kinda

Talk to you later

 

**Lance**

**yea get ur fuckin selfie face on becaus eur not getting bout of this.**

**TTFN**

 

Keith

Bye Lance :)

* * *

 

 

Lance grinned at his phone. Was it strange how desperate he was to find out more about Keith? Things like his favourite colour, his favourite bands, what his bedroom looked like, whether he was single, normal stuff like that. 

 

His Ma opening the door with a plate of food brought him back to reality. 

“Buenas tardes, Pollito! Brought you something to eat.” She said, setting down the plate on his bedside table.

 

He smiled at her warmly and tucked into a grilled cheese sandwich.

 

“Careful for crumbs! I only just washed that!” She said, swatting at Lance’s ear. Rosa noticed the piece of paper on the floor with the drawing of Chad and Ryan on it. “Who did this? Who are they?”

 

“It’s Issy's.” 

 

“That’s me, that’s me,” Issy sang, dancing into the room. “Has Lance FINALLY woken up? I thought he would sleep through the whooooole day.” She jumped onto his bed, jogging his hand and causing their Ma to tut loudly at the crumbs on the bed. 

Manuela stormed into the room, her face sour. 

“Can I help you Mija?”

 

“Where is Danny.” 

 

“I think he’s gone out with Angie- why?” Rosa asked.

 

“Hijo de puta!- Lo siento Mama- he- he stole my damn cereal.” Manuela glowered. 

 

“At three in the afternoon?” Lance said, his mouth full of grilled cheese. “Isn’t that a little late for cereal?”

 

Issy snickered, and her sister sent her a death glare. “ _You_ only just woke up.”

 

“NO! I heard him running downstairs earlier!” Issy said, eager to defend her favourite brother. Lance smirked and stuck his tongue out. 

 

The door opened downstairs, and with a quick glance at Lance’s window, Manuela sprinted out of the room.

 

“Don’t hurt him!” Rosa ran after her.

Lance was distracted by his phone ringing. 

 

“Heeeeellloooo there?”

 

“Bitch! I’ve been trying to call you all day! Was there biology homework?” Pidge said.

 

“Probably- maybe. Like- I could check?” 

 

“Yeah, you fucking could. Did you just wake up?” 

 

“No.” Lance said quickly.

 

“We have had too many sleepovers for me to believe that. Come onnnnn!” She quipped.

 

“Yep! Yep! The questions on pages 42 and 43. FUCK THERE’S SO MANY!” He groaned.

 

“Cool. Bye.”

And with that, Pidge hung up.

 

Issy tapped him on the arm. “I’m telling Mama that you said a bad word, by the way.” And then she ran downstairs, Lance stumbling after her, bumping into Manuela’s twin, Marty, who was just coming up the stairs.

 

“Fuck me,” He said, rubbing his eyes. “What did I miss?”

 

Issy gasped loudly and started off again downstairs. Both boys looked at each other and sprinted after her, after all, nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of their Ma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pollito is a pet name it means chicken, lo siento means sorry uhh thats it? i took spanish for like 3 seconds so google helped with this one.


	4. it's a hell of a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you will never meet anyone more oblivious than these boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILDLY INFLUENCED BY DONT THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME  
> ENJOY

** (Door Matt)  
**

** PINGE ITS MY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAY ON SATURDAY  
CAN U BELIEVE IT **

_(gremlin)_

_can't believe ur finally gonna be eleven!!!!_

 

**(Door Matt)  
** Excuse You i am an old man im gonna be 26!!!

_(gremlin)  
what party?_

**(Door Matt)  
** THE ONE FOR MY BIRTHDAY YOU MEDIUM SIZED FUCK  
ITS SATURDAY ??? AT MY HOUSE???? I INVITED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LAST WEEK????

_(gremlin)  
k we'll be there_

( **Door Matt)  
Bitch I Was Asking How You Were Planning On Getting Here**

_(gremlin)  
train bitch_

**(Door Matt)  
OKAY YOUD BETTER BE THERE BITCH!!!!!**

_(gremlin)  
OKAY BITCH!!!!!_

**(Door Matt)  
K BYE BITCH!!!!**

_(gremlin)  
BYE BITCH!!!!!_

  
Pidge left the chat with Matt and changed to the group chat with their friends.

To: hunk loves rocks

_ (bitch in glasses)  
are u guys coming to Matt's bday party this wkend?? _

_**(funky hunky)  
HECK YEAH** _

**(lanky)  
honestly i think im still hungover from the last one**

_ (bitch in glasses) _

_ impossible but at the same time i wouldn't be surprised _

_**(funky hunky)  
I don't remember anything from last year XD** _

(bitch in glasses)  
hunk how many times have i said to stop with the XD  
also thats bc u passed out like 12 seconds in

**(lanky)  
u , my lad need to learn how to hold your alcoholy**

**_(funky hunky)  
Alcoholy_ **

_ (bitch in glasses)  
alcoholy _

**(lanky)  
im telling mr skinner that ur bullying em :(((**

(bitch in glasses)  
u can tell mr skinner that he needs a facelift

**_(funky hunky)  
Don't bully our principal pidge_**

****_ (bitch in glasses) _

_anyway on sat we have to catch the 3pm train to get to Santa Rosa _

**(lanky)  
will shiro b ther?? ;))))))**

_ (bitch in glasses)  
lance he is engaged _

**(lanky)  
wat abt allura ;))))))))**

_**(funky hunky)** _   
_**SHE IS ENGAGED TO SHIRO** _   
_**YOU CRIED WHEN WE GOT TOLD** _

**(lanky)  
bb a ring doesnt stop the lance-inator**

**_(funky hunky)  
Does it stop Dr Doofenshmirtz?_ **

_ (bitch in glasses)  
DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATEEEED _

**(lanky)  
** u kno what  
shut your fuck up

_ (bitch in glasses)  
what if i don't want to OwO _

**(lanky)  
owo whats this**

**_(funky hunky)_  
** MAMA  
JUST KILLED A MAN  
PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD PULLE DMY TRIGGER NOW HE's DEAD

(bitch in glasses)  
what  
where is this going

 **_(funky hunky)  
_** MAMA  
U W U

**(lanky)  
thanks now u have ruined bogie man rap soda forgever**

_ (bitch in glasses)  
bogie man rap soda _

**_(funky hunky)  
Bogie man rap soda_ **

**(lanky)  
autocorrect needs to stop hurting me**

_ (bitch in glasses)  
dnt forget to pack TONIGHT for Matt's because we've got the ceremony tomoz _

**_(funky hunky)  
SON OF A BISCUIT_ **

(bitch in glasses)  
hunk say fuck

**(lanky)  
hunk say fuck**

**_(funky hunky)  
You guys KNOW I don't do well under peer pressure Dx_ **

**(lanky)  
hunk say fuck**

_ (bitch in glasses)  
hunk say fuck _

**(funky hunky)  
** Fudge off!!  
I'm going to pack my bag.  
BYE!

  
Despite Pidge's reminder, and Hunk's reminder, and the three reminders he put on his phone, Lance put off packing until the very last minute.

"LANCE WE HAVE TO GO LITERALLY THIS VERY SECOND OTHERWISE WE WILL MISS THE TRAIN AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYELIDS IN YOUR SLEEP. GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

"Pidge, I'm packing." Lance called, frantically throwing clothes into his bag.

"I TOLS YOU TO DO IT YESTERDAY. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE." Pidge said again at an impressive volume for her body size.

"Uhh, buddy you might want to get down here, Pidge has turned a scary shade of red from shouting," Hunk called up nervously, checking his watch and groaning.

"Yes, yes definitely I would LOVE to check that out just a SECOND!" Lance said, his voice getting louder and more singsong with each word.  
After what seemed like an eternity of crazy shouting, Lance scurried down the stairs holding his bag.  
"Fucking finally," Pidge said, sighing loudly.

"FORGOT SOMETHING!" Lance sang loudly and sprinted back upstairs.

  
They were, of course, late for the train, and had to sit for half an hour until the next one. Pidge spent the whole time productively, glaring at Lance while he pretended to ignore them. Hunk had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was snoring softly.  
  
After an hour long train journey, Lance started to notice the ordinary signs that showed they were near Santa Rosa Hunk had fallen asleep again on his shoulder, and Lance snickered quietly as he snored quietly. The train pulled to a stop, just one station away to where Shiro and Matt would be waiting for them. "Fergalicious" came on his shuffle and Lance shimmied stealthily in his seat.  
The train pulled to a stop, just as he was dramatically mouthing along to Beyoncé's "Halo". Pidge stood up quickly and disappeared into the crowd.

"PIDGE!"

"MATT!" Pidge yelled, shoving innocent train-goers out of their way, and ran to their brother.

"Holy.. heck. PIDGE!" Hunk shouted, waking up and grabbing both his bag and Lance's hand.

"Hey guys! You good? How was the journey?" Matt smiled and gave all three of them high-fives.

"Hunk fell asleep, surprise surprise," Pidge said fondly. "And I think Lance was channeling some serious Beyoncé?"

Matt laughed loudly. "I mean, what else? Okay, Shiro is cooking lunch and honestly who knows what Allura is doing? Probably something super handy that we wouldn't've done like putting away vases or whatever."

"Matthew Gordon Holt you haven't owned a vase in your life," Pidge said loudly.

"Kitkat my middle name is Anthony where did Gordon come from?"

They continued bickering until they arrived back at their house.  
"SHIRO! CATCH ME!" Lance shouted happily, running into his arms.

"LANCE NO- LUNCH!" Shiro shouted, trying to balance the dish of lasagne he had just gotten out of the oven and Lance.

Allura came in through the front door with six shopping bags, full of a variety of snacks and alcohol.  
"My bitchesssss!" She said, bumping hips with Hunk and grinning at the rest of them. "Help me unpack these. How was the journey here?"

Pidge grabbed a six pack of beer eagerly and Matt looked dramatically over his large round glasses. "Shiro, it's Dad Time."

Shiro sighed and turned around. "Katie, you can't drink if you're underage."

"Hunk and Lance are BOTH underage!"

"Not in England and many other countries where the law says 18!" Lance added helpfully.

"Yeah, and we're responsible and also not fifteen years old."

 

"Yeah, sorry Pidge, your parents would never let you stay here again if they found out." Allura said.

"You guys suck!" Pidge said irritably, grabbing her bag and running upstairs.  
Hunk and Lance turned to follow them but were stopped by Shiro who told them to empty the dishwasher. They sighed but obeyed and Lance plugged his phone into the speaker to play Shakira to dance along to as they dried and tidied.

When everything was finally ready, and everyone was relaxing on their own, Shiro came into the room that Lance and Hunk were sharing.  
"Guys I'm super sorry but can you please go pick up some ice? Shouldn't take too long."

"Sure thing Shiro," Lance said, grabbing his coat and winking at Shiro on his way out. Hunk followed him, sighing.

Two and a half hours later, they still hadn't found any ice. Shiro had texted Hunk to apologise, and tell him that the party had already started.

Thirty minutes after that, Lance had the incredible idea to go to a gas station. Sure enough, they sold ice. Hunk grabbed four big bags and they paid quickly and hurried back to the party.

As expected, the party had already started, so they dumped the ice by the booze table in the kitchen, and turned to see Matt going absolutely wild in the living room, to an electronic sounding remix that he had probably made himself.  
Shiro and Allura were dancing together, their faces close together. Allura was grinning at something he had said, and he took a swig from the bottle in his hands.  
“Don’t stare too long, Lance. You’ll get jealous,” Hunk laughed as Lance pouted.

“How are… both of them? So absolutely perfect? They are such a fucking power couple… Hunk have you ever seen more attractive people?”

“I don’t know dude. Hey! There’s Shay! Do you think I should talk to her? Does she like me? What if she has a boyfriend? Or that girl next to her! Are they dating? Lance what do I do?” He groaned.

Lance laughed and handed him a cup. How could she resist you? Your name is HUNK for a reason!”

“Are you sure? I mean what if-“ He was cut off by Lance gently pushing him towards Shay. She caught his eye and smiled widely.

“Hunk! I was wondering when you would get here!” She took his arm and led him outside, Lance giving him a thumbs up over her shoulder.

“IT’S MOTHERFUCKIN’ LANCE MCCLAIN! Y’ALL THE BIG BOY IS FINALLY HERE!”

Lance turned to see a familiar friend behind him. “ELIJAH! HOLY FUCK!” They hugged, and then Lance headed over to grab a drink. Lance wasn't exactly an expert on alcohol, so he took a hard lemonade.  
When he went back into the living room, Shiro had lost his shirt and was grinding onto Allura, who was checking her twitter absentmindedly. “Allura! Check your fucking privilege before I come over there and steal your fiance!” Lance called, the very little alcohol he had had already making his brain foggy.

“Fuck you, Lance! That guy from How I Met Your Mother just retweeted me!” She yelled back, not looking away from her phone and holding up her middle finger.

Lance stumbled into the garden, nearly tripping over a garden gnome and falling straight into a nice collection of soil on the ground.  
“Lance!” Hunk yelled. “Come do body shots!”  
He obliged, wiggling his eyebrows at a girl with purple, shoulder length hair who giggled flirtatiously in response.

Four of Shay’s friends- and one especially ripped guy- later, Lance stumbled back into the house and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. When he came back out, he saw the door to the guest bedroom was ajar- the room where he and Hunk were staying. He heard giggles from inside, and he went in cautiously.  
In the room was a girl who he remembered Pidge introducing him to when he had just arrived, but his definitely-a-lot-more-than-tipsy mind wouldn’t allow him to remember it.  
“Louise,” She said upon seeing the look on his face. “And this is Keith and Lucas!”

The two boys smiled and laughed again. “Louise is painting our nails!” Lucas said, holding up his left hand. Keith sat still, with a puzzled look on his face.

“Keith has drunk nearly an entire bottle of vodka-“ Louise explained. “So he’s a bit-“

“POMEGRANATE!” Keith said loudly. “Pomegranate vodka AND whisky. The vikings call it FIREWATER. You look familiar- do I know you?” Keith reached across the little circle that the four had made on the floor and started touching Lance’s face.

“No- I don’t think so. I don’t know- many- people called Keith. And I think that I would remember you,” Lance said, trying to wink but Keith’s hand was still on his face.

“Keith.” Louise said loudly, making him turn around, “You will smudge your nails if you aren’t careful. Sit down and let me finish.”

He immediately sat down cross-legged and continued to let her paint his nails sparkly red. “Lance, you want your nails done?” Louise asked, knowing that Lance was drunk enough to let her do it anyway.

“Defo. But I want blue.” He said, picking out an electric blue from the box.

“Keith!” Louise whined. “You’ve smudged it!”

Keith stood up and sat on Lance’s lap. “I definitely recognise you.” He said, turning his head around to look at Lance.

“Is that so?” Lance said, grinning.

Time skip about twenty minutes- full of Lance smudging his nails and Lucas laughing like a hyena- Keith and Lance are sitting on a wall outside, sharing a bottle of pomegranate vodka recommended very strongly by Keith. “I saw this on RuPaul’s Drag Race. They advertise it a lot and if it’s good enough for drag queens then it’s good enough for me- you know? I trust them. Not for like a trust fall though, their high heels are probably too high to catch me. Is that a tongue-twist or am I just wasted?”

“You’re so chatty when you’re drunk,” Lance laughed. “Although, I haven’t met you when you’re sober-“ He was cut off by Keith covering his mouth with his hand, which smelt like cheetos.

"Listen to this fucking song! It's so good! Where did it come from?" He said in amazement, head turned.

"Uhh- I think this is one of Matt's remixes. Do you know Matt?" Lance stuttered. Keith's other hand was now resting on his inner thigh.

"I know him through Takashi. He's my brother. Do you know my brother?"

"I- uhh- I don't know any Takashi. Oh!"

Keith grabbed his hand and took him into the kitchen. Shiro had lost his trousers too and was half twerking half dancing on the kitchen table. Allura was whooping and videoing him on her phone. When he turned around, Lance could see that the word "Daddy" was written on the back of his boxer briefs.

"Come. ON!" Keith said exasperatedly. He took him through the kitchen and into the lounge, where Matt had managed to find a party hat and was breakdancing. Pidge was clapping next to him. When Pidge caught sight of Lance being dragged through the room by a hot boy, she winked at him obviously. He laughed and let Keith take him upstairs.

"What's up?" Lance asked, but Keith just gestured for him to sit beside him.

"I definitely-"

Lance cut him off. "You talk too much." He stated, looking Keith directly in his eyes- what colour even were they? Blue- dark blue? Purple? God, this boy was incredible.

Keith grinned at him. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and brought their faces together so that their noses were touching.  
They both inched closer cautiously, unsure of how this would go.

Keith was the one who finally brought their lips together after what felt like hours. It was like there was electricity between them, neither of them could break away and their lips seemed to mold and move together perfectly. Lance never wanted to break away, it was like the other boy was magic.  
It certainly felt like he had powers, the non-physical hold he had on Lance could've kept the kiss going for centuries.

Keith grazed Lance's bottom lip and he let a small whine erupt from his throat. They pushed their tongues together fervently and Lance sucked his tongue, earning a guttural moan from Keith. They pulled away for air and Lance distracted himself by peppering little kisses around his neck, biting and sucking occasionally around his jaw and collarbone. Keith's hands were under Lance's shirt, exploring and making physical memories of his warm, tanned skin.

Keith pushed him down and connected their lips again, the kiss hotter and wetter and more desperate than ever. Lance broke the kiss for a moment to pull off his shirt, and helped Keith unbutton his, and that is where Lance's memory of the night ended.

He woke up as he normally did, in bed, with his facemask and headphones on. He had long since trained himself to go through his nightly skincare routine, no matter how wasted he was.

Keith, however, woke up with a start in a hot tub. Well, not in a hot tub- more on top of the cover for the hot tub. He scratched his head in confusion- Matt, Takashi and Allura didn't have a hot tub? Their house was comfortable enough with a reasonable garden but there was no hot tub. Perhaps he was in the neighbours garden- he did manage to end up in the wildest places when wasted- but this was by far the weirdest place he'd ended up. His head throbbed as he sat up and climbed off of the tub. Were the neighbours even in? He dragged an overturned plant pot and peeped over the fence. Someone was asleep under the garden table. This was definitely Takashi's house- so he jumped up and climbed over, landing with a thud on his feet and earning a disgruntled groan from whoever was under the garden table. Keith stretched and felt a jolt of pain go through his neck- not surprising but he felt his neck and found tender spots. Using his phone camera he deduced that these were definitely hickeys. God- there were so many! What had he been doing last night?

He stepped over a sleeping body and into the kitchen. Allura was asleep on the counter with her feet in the sink and Takashi was sleeping comfortably on the sofa.  
He went into the downstairs bathroom and picked up his hoodie and backpack. Of course! His phone! He must've taken some photos at some point- his camera roll must've been half full with blurry photos of moments that his drunk mind wanted to remember. His nails had been painted smudgy sparkly red- which meant that he must've seen Louise again.

He had a photo of his nail polish, and a very blurry selfie of him sitting on the lap of a stranger who had tan skin and brown hair. Sadly, that was all he could make out- and could only assume that's who he hooked up with.  
And why was there a part of him hoping to see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still laughing my ass off at my own typo bogie man rap soda


	5. lanz sory but i ljke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter is SHIT but I thought suddenly damn ghis bad boy has been neglected idk if u care but hi heres a filler juicy cool chapter maybe soon ~ but they all go to a beach together and wow brogane reuniuon !! gays will b there sry if u cared abt this fic

** Lance **

** hey babes **

** i cant stop thinking abt the fact that u ahve a moterbike **

 

Keith

What?

I told you that ages ago

 

** Lance  **

** srsly thats hot tho **

** liek supr hot;) **

** i noticed no comment on the babe ether ;) **

 

Keith

You what?

 

** Lance **

** PLZ SEND A SELFIE B4 I CRI **

 

Keith

I told you, I don't take selfies

 

** Lance **

** but i sent u 1 **

** unfairD: **

 

Keith

So what did you do yesterday? I think I texted you while drunk but you didn't see it

 

** Lance **

** u were drunk??? wow wish i had seen that **

** if i had replied mayb i couldve got a selfie D: **

 

Keith

Honestly I probably would've sent you one

I went to my friend's party for his birthday

 

** Lance **

** lol jus scrolled up to see ur tezt **

** must of been absolutey smashed **

** i shuld chnage my name to lanz **

 

Keith

Oh my god

 

** Lance **

** "lanz sory but i ljke " **

** i would ask but is there a anser **

 

Keith

Not really?

Look at these gnarly bruises I woke up with though

*image sent*

 

** Lance **

** gnarly bro **

** r they hickies?? **

 

Keith

Is it bad if I tell you that I'm not completely sure.?

 

** Lance **

** hey i dnt judge **

**j nearly got dick last nite but I dnt rly rememeenbemeebr**

 

Keith

Lance!

 

** Lance **

** o sry babe tht was quite ~distasteful~ **

** u liek it when i use long worsds ;))))) **

 

Keith

So... are you gay?

I mean it's fine if you are

 

** Lance **

** nah. bisexual as fucccc **

** i kno its fine**

 

Keith

Ah. Cool.

Sorry, I feel awkward. It doesn't matter to me though! I've just realised that we don't really know that much about each other

 

** Lance **

** i kno thay calling u babe makes u flustered ;) **

 

Keith 

Oh my god

 

** Lance **

** soz ive got a wicked hangover so ill text u tomor **

** nah wait im busy **

** ahhh bro i jus wanna text u y is life so hard **

** i mite not anser texts for a while but ur in my haert ;) **

 

Keith

Oh right, okay bye Lance :-(x

 

** Lance **

** A KISS!!!!! ARE U STILL DRUNK OR SMTHN!!!!!!! WOAAH!!! **

 

Keith

WHAT IT'S A BOW TIE

 

** Lance **

** sure ;)))) **

** bye bbz xx **

 

Keith

Bye … x

 

** Lance **

** dnt u love it wen bae spoils u xxx **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter pidge wears a luigi swimsuit


	6. Help I've fallen but this guy is actually quite comfortable let's make out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sO here's another juicy chapter with gasp actual movement for the plotline,, das wild.  
> dont complain about stuff moving too quickly i promise there will be angst, oh there will be angst. and a lot of self doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so keiths ~birth name~ is kyungmin but for the purposes of not confusing anybody and also hes lived thru all his friends calling him keiths its like a pet name/family thing okAYand same w takashi kind of even tho its a nickname thingy

Lance was definitely not ready for Shiro to wake him and Hunk up at 10am while wearing swimming trunks. Nobody was.  
“Wake up sleepy-heads!” Shiro said, opening the blinds carelessly, like the true parent he was. “Let’s go to the beach!”

“Beach let’s go get away.” Lance mumbled quietly into his pillow. Not even the blindening early morning sun could distract him from a Nicki reference.

 

Hunk sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Anyone else coming to the beach with us?”

 

Allura came in and started faffing with her hair in the mirror. She was wearing a red bikini with a loose black dress over the top. “Just us- oh and Shiro’s brother too”

 

“HE’S SUPER HOT IF YOU’RE INTO THE EMO TYPE Y’KNOW?” Matt yelled from the bathroom where he’d been listening to the whole conversation.

 

“Get your gay ass out of there” Shiro yelled affectionately. “Yeah, my brother, Kyungmin is coming too- he was at the party but you probably haven’t met him. He woke up in a hot tub apparently.”

 

Hunk and Lance snorted. “Hey- but you don’t even have a hot tub!” Hunk said.

 

Shiro shrugged and laughed. “I’ll leave you guys to get dressed, there’s cereal and stuff downstairs so make sure you leave enough time to eat something!”

 

“God, you’re such a dad” Pidge said, walking past their room with a toothbrush in her mouth. Shiro rolled his eyes and pushed Lance in the direction of the bathroom across the hall, and Hunk heard a loud scream.

 

“MY FUCKING FACE!”

 

Hunk ran to the bathroom and saw Lance desperately searching the cupboards. “What am I looking at?”

 

“HUNK I’M A HUNGOVER MESS! PIMPLES AND EYEBAGS AND I DON’T EVEN HAVE ANY MAKEUP WITH ME- OH MY GOD LOOK- HUNK STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS!”

 

Half a meltdown and some Frosties later, they arrived at the carpark. Lance was wearing large white sunglasses, generously donated by Allura, which covered more than half of his face.

 

“Being this gorgeous means that there are standards to how I look whenever I leave the house,” Lance explained to Pidge, who rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh- there he is,” Shiro said. “He must’ve come on his bike.”

 

Lance gasped at this statement and Matt murmured in his ear, “Hot as fuck if you’re into emos”

Shiro stood next to a red motorbike with a short-looking guy wearing all black. He took his helmet off and shook out his hair.

 

Lance let his mouth fall open slightly and Pidge shut it again for him.

“Don’t want you catching any flies there buddy.”

 

“Hi guys!” Keith said, and then upon seeing Pidge, Hunk and Lance, “You’re… Katie? You and Matt are literally identical now what the fuck!”

 

“Hey man- these are my friends Hunk and Lance.” She said, gesturing to her friends in turn.

 

Keith offered them both a short smile, and then turned to grin at Shiro. “Takashi!”

 

Shiro enveloped him in a bear hug, and when he emerged he said “I think I missed seeing you last night!”

 

“I definitely saw you on that table! Allura, please send me that video!”

 

Shiro laughed and pulled Keith into a headlock, ruffling his hair playfully.

 

The group started towards the beach and Lance and Keith found themselves walking alongside each other.

“Uhh- Kyungmin was it?” Lance said, smiling.

 

“Oh, no- only Takashi calls me that- I normally chill with Keith because when I was younger all the white kids struggled.”

 

Lance laughed loudly. “You two are brothers right? You don’t look anything alike if you don’t mind me saying-”

 

“Not blood brothers- I’m adopted. I’m half Korean and Takashi is Japanese. I’ve known him since I was five” Keith explained shyly, trying desperately not to stare at Lance’s ass, falling behind him as they walked down a narrow sidewalk.“Stop being pervy” he whispered to himself.

 

“What did you say?” Lance asked, looking over his shoulder at Keith.

 

“No-Nothing! I- didn’t- nothing- I didn’t say anything!”

 

“Alright! Who’s going in the sea!” Allura said as they arrived at the beach while Shiro struggled with the sunbeds and umbrella.

 

“Definitely!” Pidge said, pulling off her yellow sundress to reveal a green Luigi swimsuit. “Oh dude! Allura do you have any sunscreen? I can already feel myself burning it’s so damn hot.”

 

Allura nodded and pulled some out of her bag and Matt shook his head.

“Should’ve worn your rash vest. Function over fashion!”

 

Almost every member of the group shot him a look (apart from Lance because he couldn’t see much through Allura’s dark-ass sunglasses which were for “blocking out the haters” as Matt said. Matt was right.)

 

Keith looked around. “Fuck!”

 

“You alright man?” Lance asked.

 

“I thought that there would be cubicles here or something- I’m not wearing my trunks yet. I didn’t want to wear them on my bike.” Keith said, running a hand through his dark hair in annoyance.

 

“I could hold a towel for you? Maybe? Or not- we could-”

 

“That would be great!” Keith grinned at him then pulled a red Cars towel out of his backpack.

 

“Nice towel” Lance snickered.

 

“Shut the fuck up it’s very, very old and I literally never go to the beach- just hold it for me” Keith said, taking off his t-shirt.

 

Now, Lance would most definitely be lying if he were to say that he didn’t fancy a man with a six-pack, and it would be even more of a lie to say that he doesn’t appreciate a guy with a hot bod.

So to suggest that Lance looked away in any sense, while Shiro’s hot, hopefully single, younger brother took off his shirt, and was essentially blind to any innocent peeping, revealed a six-pack and boner-worthy abs, would be very, very wrong, and a wasted opportunity, in Lance’s opinion.

 

Keith wrapped his towel around himself and gave the ends to Lance for him to hold. He did, and turned away to watch Pidge running into the waves.

 

“Skinny jeans- are a fucking mistake and should never have existed” Lance heard Keith muttering.

 

“Okay. Done! Thanks Lance” Keith took the towel from Lance and grinned at him. When Lance took the towel, he noticed that Keith’s nails were a sparkly red, much like the person last night who had sat on his lap while Louise painted his electric blue- and sat on the wall- and who had given him too many hickies to count-

 

He looked at Keith’s neck and noticed an alarming amount of hickies on _his_ neck aswell- not unlike the ones he’d given to the boy who’d sat on his lap while Louise had painted his nails-

 

Keith noticed him looking at the fading hickies and blushed.

 

“The- uh- party- I-”

 

Lance smirked at how flustered he was. “No worries- me too” He laughed and pulled off his shirt. Keith’s eyes widened at how many hickies were scattered around Lance’s neck and collarbones- and one stray one near his hip- and Lance caught his eyes wandering to his hips-

 

“I’m going to get a drink! You want anything Lance?” Keith said quickly, and turned to the bar after Lance shook his head.

 

“You guys look like suuuuch a couple with your matching hickies. Lance, you never told me who gave them to you?” Matt said, a shit-eating grin on his face, watching Keith walk away. “Someone with- what was it? Sparkly red nail polish? Wow! What a coincidence that Keith happens to have the same hickies- and the nail polish! That is absolutely WILD! Especially because Louise told me that she only did nail polish for three people- you think the red got used more than once?”

 

“You- you think that-”

 

“The person you hooked up with was Shiro’s hot emo brother? Hmmm, I don’t know.” Matt said sarcastically. “You having trouble connecting the dots? You and Keith got freaky”

 

“Thanks” Lance muttered quietly. “I’m gonna go see if- uh-” And with that, he ran off.

 

Keith sat with an iced tea, shaking his head in amazement. Could the guy have been Lance? He barely knew him- he only knew that he was Katie's friend. What if he was fifteen too? He was taller than Keith and didn’t look it- but this boy seemed magical enough with his electric kisses and gorgeous tanned face-

 

“Hi.” Lance said, sitting next to him and breaking his train of thought.

 

“How old are you?” Keith blurted.

 

“Seventeen, eighteen in July” Lance said, and ordered himself a soda. “Come on, Shiro will think we’ve completely disappeared. You wanna go in the sea?”

 

Keith nodded. If this was the guy- then maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“Let’s see how this one goes” He thought to himself. “I mean he did say that he was very drunk- what if he’s straight?”

He looked at Lance laughing at something with Hunk.

 

“God, I’m gay”

 

“Ya think?” Pidge said, sitting next to him on the sand as he took a large sip of his drink. “Coming in the sea?”

 

He nodded and stood up. Pidge finished his drink for him and stood up. “Race you?” And she started without him. He stood up too quickly and ended up face down in the sand. He picked himself back up and started running towards the sea’s edge. He’d very nearly caught up with Pidge- but he managed to bump into someone who’d been playing volleyball and knock them over too and end up on top of them- he peered through his lashes so he could apologise and noticed _Lance_ looking back at him with a confused expression- well as confused as you can look when half of your face is being covered by sunglasses. His tanned chest was warm against Keith, and he could feel Lance’s heart beating fast- probably matching his own. The large sunglasses had slid up the tiniest bit and Keith could see unsure ocean-blue eyes hiding underneath.

 

“I’m so-”

 

Keith was interrupted by Lance bringing their faces close and connecting their lips. He was _definitely_ the guy from the party- and he was intoxicated by the way the boy’s lips moved, and the way he brought up his hand to rest it on Keith’s chin, pulling him closer and letting his other hand fall on the small of his back, although the large glasses where definitely proving to be a problem and were pressing into Keith's skin uncomfortably. Lance murmured something, but Keith couldn’t understand what is was, until he shifted his hips slightly and felt that Lance was half-hard. He jumped up, stuttering apologises and Lance awkwardly jumped up and ran away towards the bar.

 

Pidge ran back towards Keith, panting. “I won by loads, what kept you behind?”

He was speechless, and so was Hunk, who’d been standing closeby the whole time and presumably playing the ball game with Lance.

 

“What the freaking heck,” Hunk said, coming to join them. “That was something. Where did Lance run off to?”

 

Keith ran a hand through his hair stressfully, biting his slightly swollen lip and looking at the bar.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing he has a little problem to sort.” Pidge snorted, flicking sand at Keith meaningfully.

 

“Hey! I didn’t even do anything, it was your fault I was running!” He defended himself, sniggering weakly.

 

“Ohh, yes, Mister “Help I’ve fallen but this guy is actually quite comfortable let’s make out”, try defend yourself” Hunk laughed loudly, sitting down.

 

Keith opened his mouth to say a clever retort, but snorted and collapsed into giggles with Pidge and Hunk.

 

“Hello you lot, where’s Lance gone? We were wondering if you fancied a spot of lunch? What’s so funny?” Allura’s brow furrowed and she looked at them all firmly.

 

“Lance has just gone-” Hunk couldn’t get far before he snorted and fell about laughing again, which set off the others. Even Allura had a smile on her face.

 

“He just went to-” Keith started, but stopped after Pidge made a crude hand gesture and the three burst out laughing again.

 

“Right. So shall we wait a bit for lunch then?” She tried to keep a straight face, lost her composure completely when the Pidge spotted Lance emerging from the bar and pointed at him.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You” Pidge spluttered. “Just you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i was very sleep deprived  
> ALSO I CALLED KEITH KYUNGMIN (OR AT LEAST SHIRO CALLS HIM THAT) an listen keith cant recognise lance's face in big sunglasses okay????? okay??????  
> also if u dnt know what a rash vest is its basically a tshirt but made out of swimsuit material (also good to not get cold)


	7. Brb going to cry to the 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIDGE AND HUNK ARE THE BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD AND IF ANYONE TELLS ME OTHERWISE ILL FUCK U UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is quite romance based i know but im gonna do some proper good angst hopefully, keiths vlog gave me a lot to work with SOB   
> i want to hug him..... let me hug him... how dare u dreamworks.. do this to my mans... disgusting

Lance was confused, to say the least. Keith and him had kissed twice. In middle school, that practically meant marriage. Obviously though, he wasn’t going to marry Keith. Not yet anyway. Wait, what? They weren’t even dating and yet- oh and NOW he’s imagining their wedding. Wonderful.

 

Of course, he’d hooked up with boys and told a few friends that he might be bisexual- but was he really? Was he ready to date a boy? He was fine with it, obviously, it’s just that he didn’t know how to know for sure? Did he even know how to date a boy? He’d grown up with his parents drilling into his head how to date a _girl_ , be a gentleman, hold the door, pay for the meal; but what were the rules for guys? Is it just a free for all, doors-wise? Who pays? We need some damn gender roles in here, Greg!

His phone pinged, interrupting his thoughts.

 

From: Keith

Sorry for not texting today, I was at the beach

You do much today?

 

He hadn’t even thought about Other Keith. Had he even admitted his little crush on that guy- the guy he hadn’t even SEEN a picture of? Smart-ass Keith, with perfect grammar and who blushes when Lance calls him “babe”.

But wait- was there something happening with other Other Keith? Emo Keith, who has a Lightning McQueen towel and rides a motorbike? HE is the one causing Lance to have a crisis in the first place.

Wait, which Keith did he mean? Didn’t they both have a motorbike? And now that he thinks about it, Shiro’s brother-Keith definitely has a little bit of a mullet going on- and was also at the beach today- this lines up a little bit too perfectly. What if his texting-Keith really lived in Florida? Or Korea? Or Antarctica?

 

What was a distinctive thing about his texting-Keith? Other than the mullet? He had two moms- did Shiro have two moms? He took out his headphones and turned to his desk where Pidge was sat studying.

“Hey Pidge?”

 

They took out their headphones. “Yeah dude?”

 

“Does Shiro have two moms?”

 

“Uhh yeah he does. Why?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering. Sorry to disturb you.”

 

“It’s cool.”

 

That wasn’t a major thing- loads of people these days have two moms or dads. It’s not a big thing.

Wait- if Keith really was _Keith_  then surely he would’ve recognised Lance? He had sent a selfie. But Shiro-Keith had kissed him both sober and drunk- what did that mean? And Emo Keith- which Keith was even he talking about? Why did everything have to be so confusing! He put his biro in his mouth and chewed distractedly on the end. Since returning from Santa Rosa, the trio had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, and it didn’t help that there was already something plaguing him.

 

“You okay dude?” Pidge asked, spinning around her chair to look at Lance. She poked Hunk. “HUNK! Lance is sad!”

 

“Three hot chocolates and one healing Lance coming right up!” Hunk stood up and set off for the dormitory kitchen.

 

Pidge stood up and came to sit next to Lance on his bed. “Seriously, has someone said shit- or”

 

"No, not at all. I'll wait for Hunk to come back." 

 

Hunk returned with three mugs and handed one to each respective person. “So, have you gotten Keith’s number or anything?” He asked innocently.

 

Pidge gasped. “You didn’t tell me this was about Keith! What about him! Have you spoken?” She took a sip from her hot chocolate and looked at Lance expectantly.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t even think I’m ready for a relationship- all my schoolwork… I don’t have time.”

 

Hunk laughed. “Well, you certainly had time to text Keith” he froze. “Buddy- is phone-Keith like… Shiro’s brother-Keith?”

 

“That’s the thing- I’m not sure. Coincidences like that don’t really happen, do they?” He stared into his cup. “And, you know, the day at the beach.”

 

“Dude, that means you already KNOW that you have great chemistry!” Hunk laughed, taking another swig of hot chocolate.

 

“But- my studies- do I have time for a boyfriend? My dad-”

 

“I don’t know man. Maybe you should wait to find out what you two are?” Pidge said slowly. “But make sure like, you’re not working too hard or anything, concentrate on yourself every now and then. You know that your dad cares about that too.”

 

“And you’re pretty good at multitasking!” Hunk added. “Being in a relationship doesn’t mean giving up everything for the other person.”

 

“Look who’s the expert at love all of a sudden! The very guy who can’t build up the guts to ask out Shay!” Lance chortled, and Hunk tried to protest but failed.

 

“As much as I enjoy embarrassing Hunk about his massive crush,” Pidge said, laughing slightly as Hunk kicked her lightly, “I have OTHER chemistry to deal with. Atomic mass and whatever.”

 

Lance uncrossed his legs and reached into his bag. “Can you help me? These questions look like they’re written in an alien language.”

 

“Well you’d better get translating, loser.” She laughed when Lance pouted dramatically. “You can use my notes from the lesson, okay?”

 

Lance nodded, drinking the last of hot chocolate and sitting on his bed with a newfound energy. “Thanks you guys. Thank you so much.”

 

What did he do to deserve such great friends?

 

Hunk cooed and called for a group hug, Pidge groaned but held them both tightly.

“Alright, enough of this sappy stuff. I’m going to go cry to The 1975 and think about atoms and shit. I’ll literally be like, there” she gestured to Lance’s desk which was less than a metre away, “if you need me.”

 

“Thanks Pidge Podge.”

 

She waved her arm to show that she’d heard, and went to sit back down at her desk. (Or, Lance’s desk. Pidge wasn’t technically in their dorm but she was in there enough that she might have well been.

 

Lance sat back down on his bed and crossed his legs. At least he had his friends with him. He looked at his half written homework and sighed. He’d do this later, there was something he had to find out first.

 

**To: Keith**

**hahaha i was at the beach 2 isnt that so weird hahhaha**

**were do u live**

 

Slightly stalkerish? Perhaps. He needed to know though.

 

From: Keith

California, stalker

That was a joke by the way. What about you?

 

He lived in California. Who else lives in California? Oh, Shiro’s brother. Also, Lance. Isn’t coincidence strange?

“Hunk.”

 

“What is it man?”

 

“Keith lives in California.”

 

He wrinkled his nose. “Well, obviously, he has the same area code as us. Did you not realise that? No wonder you didn’t figure out sooner.”

 

**To: Keith**

**hi um me too also i think we hung out today at the beach and i kissed u**

 

He erased that.

 

**To: Keith**

**yeah me 2**

 

Too casual?

 

**To: Keith**

**OH DUDE BUDDY MY MAN ME TO THATS SO WILD LETS MEET**

 

Too stalkerish?

 

**To: Keith**

**DUDE!!!! thats wild thats where i live 2!!!!!**

 

Sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY IM DONE WITH PIDGE BEING A SIDE CHARACTER WHOS JUST THERRE TO ACT DISGUSTED AT RELATIONSHIPS AND LET HER BE A SUPPORTIVE FRIEND WHO IS A BEAUTIFUL PERSON  
> AND IM DONE WITH PEOPLE TREATING HUNK LIKE A FAT JOKE AND NOT LIKE HES THE BEST FRIEND IN THE FUCKIN G WORLD HES POPPIN OPEN THAT HOT CHOCOLATE POWDER LID AND GIVING U BIT PHAT SQUISHY HUGS 
> 
> leave a comment plEASE they literally inspire me to write more,,, please comment im so thirsty to hear that u like this shit  
> also enjoy this juicy cliffhanger dun dun duuuuun


	8. Be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On a scale of one to ten,” he’d said, a New Zealand accent prominent. “How sad would you say you are?”
> 
> -  
> anyone who's had to see someone about mental health has been asked this question, and I don't know anyone who's ever really told the truth or known how to answer. five is flatline. five isn't happy or sad. its flat and nothing and its accurate enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii  
> so a pretty much Keith centred chapter, pretty angsty but there shouldnt be any major triggers, the bit in bold is a flashback from a therapist visit so be careful with that if depression is a touchy subject for you.  
> mainly a chapter about Keith being anxious and sad and never feeling like he belongs
> 
> sorry for not updating in ages i didnt know what to write lol

Keith arrived home from the beach, sweaty and sandy. His moms had enveloped him in a big hug and asked how everything had been, and how Takashi was and whether he’d spotted any hot guys. He shrugged to that, thinking back on the way Lance ran away from him. He sighed and bullshitted his way through conversation, until he found an excuse to go upstairs into his bedroom. The first thing he did, was strip off his uncomfortable black skinny jeans which were lined with sand and scratched his thighs at every movement. He sat on his bed in his underwear and let himself gaze into thin air for a while, until his mom, Mina, came into the room.

“Any washing for me to do?” She bustled in and picked up his skinny jeans and tried to shake the sand out of them, and upon getting no reply she tried again. “Kyungmin! I said, do you have any washing you want me to do?”

 

He shook his head quietly and she sighed and left the room. He stood up and stretched, trying to rid of the heavy ache in his shoulders that feels like it’s weighing down his entire body. He walks to the bathroom and shivers at how cold the white tiles are on his bare feet. He grabs a towel from the airing cupboard and locks the bathroom door.

 

It’s not like he feels really awful, like he’s about to drop down dead any minute, or as if he would do anything drastic, but there’s some part of him that feels empty. Is it related to the fact that him and Lance might not happen? Probably not, Keith barely even gave himself hope with that one, just another cheap fling with someone who could have meant something but he didn’t want to go through the effort of letting his walls down, the walls that he had spent so much time building and placing around himself to protect him. The only person who had ever taken the effort to climb these walls was Takashi. And of course Matt and Allura were trying their best to get in, and he felt close to them, but Keith didn’t want to get close to somebody only to lose them, and he is reminded of how fragile people really are when he sees his moms, and it doesn’t help when he is reminded that they aren’t his /parents/, nor did they choose him. He had a mom and a dad, and he had a family that he belonged to, and really this is just a replacement and no matter how much he is reminded that Mina, June and Takashi love him very much, he can’t help but think about the fact that this is second hand. However good and loving this family is, it’s not really his family to be in. He loves Mina and June, but it feels more as if they’re his friends or extended family, not his parents.

 

Keith turns on the shower and waits for it to turn hot before stepping in. He picks up shampoo washes his hair, scrubbing so hard that he may well be trying to scrub his mind clean. These aren’t even the feelings to go to a professional about either, and although his therapist, Coran, is sweet and clever, it’s all stupid.

 

His very first session with Coran was awkward. He didn’t want to talk to a stranger about his darkest memories and feelings. Coran asked simple questions, although he’d probably already been told the basic story of what had happened.

* * *

 

**“On a scale of one to ten,” he’d said, a New Zealand accent prominent. “How sad would you say that you are?”**

 

**He wanted to say seven, but the answer floated in his throat like rising mud. Keith shifted uncomfortably. Some part of him was already trying to find another answer, it’s not that bad sometimes. Sometimes he laughs so hard with his friends that it’s probably a one, two, three at the most. He’s just complaining.**

**The other day, curled up under a blanket with his family watching funny movies on Netflix feels more like a two, but the solid seven panic attack last Thursday feels more like a tiny thorn in the whole forest of a three-point-two that was the next few days. Tomorrow, if he has an alright day then today will seem like a blip in the machine. But- what if tomorrow there’s a big fat eight-point-six waiting for him the second he opens his eyes? One of those days where there’s an alarm is going off in every single part of his body but he’s sitting behind a glass window watching everything burn down. What if it’s one of those days where air feels alien to his skin and he sits in the shower for longer than normal and eats almost everything in the fridge because nothing else feels normal.**

**Numbers like nine and ten feel out of reach. Those are funeral numbers, saved for the day his parents died. He’s never really had an excuse after that day to feel that bad- saved for people who are dying and suffering, not teenagers who can’t accept that their parents are gone over thirteen years later. He doesn’t even really have an excuse, he doesn’t remember his parents and the only way he knows how they look is a few photographs he has sitting on his dresser. Sometimes he’s fine, he’ll be perfectly happy and is smiling so wide, his face could crack, but sometimes it’s numb, and it feels like television static and nobody can be bothered to fix it, but that’s not even really sad, it’s not even nightmare material, he doesn’t have any material for his nightmares yet he still wakes up at times too early to be morning and too late to be night, covered in sweat and a scream lodged in his dry throat.**

**Everybody feels like that sometimes, right?**

**Maybe five. It’s in the middle, like he’s not about to OD but he’s also not wasting his moms money and the poor guy’s time. A non-answer. It could be worse, but it could also be better. He needs help, but doesn’t want anyone to worry even though his family already does and he can’t find it in him to worry for himself so he really needs someone to-**

**Maybe five is too small. Or too big- maybe he should just-**

 

**“On a scale of one to ten,” He repeats into the awkward silence Keith has left, “and please be honest about this.”**

 

**Being honest wasn’t something that Keith really accompanied along with talking about his feelings. “A five. Maybe.” He’d said quietly, and though Coran didn’t reply immediately, he could tell that he didn’t believe him.**

 

* * *

 

 

Soap suds ran into his eyes and he lets himself back into reality. The shower is starting to falter a little, which is a sign that Keith is about to be drenched in cold water so he rinses his body and steps out of the shower.

This feeling of emptiness isn’t to do with Lance. Maybe he’s what triggered it but he’s not all that different, that day a kid in physics groaned when she was partnered with Keith made him cry himself to sleep and skip physics lessons for a week. Perhaps he’s overly-sensitive, but all he’s ever needed was people’s approval. He just wants to know that he isn’t useless and people like to be around him- which isn’t all that much but with Keith’s current socialising skills maybe it is.

 

He walks back into his bedroom, holding the warm towel tightly around himself. It’s 5pm but he puts on his pajamas and slides between the covers, and picks up his phone from where it sat charging on his dresser.

He unlocks it and thinks about calling Takashi. After the truth came out, he had told Keith that he would always be there for him no matter what. His thumb hesitates over the call button for a few seconds before he presses it decisively.

 

Fourth ring, he picks up.

“Everything alright little bro? I’m in the-” he pants. “Middle of something right now. Can I call you back?”

 

Keith assures him that everything is fine and stares at screen which shows that the call has ended. He puts his phone on the floor and turns over in his bed, bringing his knees under his chin and tugging the covers over his head. Today was too much. He shouldn’t’ve left the house, he shouldn’t’ve made out with Lance at the party and he shouldn’t’ve tried to keep it going. He should have left it, because who really hooks up with someone drunkenly at a party and gets a relationship from it?

Next time he won’t try. He’ll stay quiet, he won’t embarrass himself again. He’ll get drunk on his own and laugh at Takashi’s drunk dancing, and joke with Matt and talk to people he knows. He won’t inconvenience anyone, he won’t make anyone upset or embarrassed or run away.

Next time, he thinks, and he lets his heavy eyes droop and shut. His dry eyes sting, but it’s not all that bad, because he feels sleep start to take him, in a way that he hasn’t felt in weeks. Sleep isn’t easy.

 

And he dreams.

 

_“Come on Keith. Come to the beach tomorrow with us. Please?”_

 

_“Of course I’m coming!”_

  


_He packs his beach things and climbs onto his motorbike, revving the engine and pulling out of the garage._

_He’s close, just turn left after these traffic lights and he’s practically there. He looks into the window of the car next to him. Inside, his parents and five-year old Keith is sitting inside. The lights turn yellow, then green but he can’t move. He’s stuck in standby as younger Keith waves and the car starts to turn the corner, when a red sports car comes speeding down the road, drifting from lane to lane and the car with his parents in is just blind- he can’t open his mouth and shout, he can’t warn them that their death is literally around the corner and about to smash into the front of the car, the sports car nearly inside the humble ford. His dad was killed on impact, blood dripping down his forehead and into his lap. His mother cries out in pain as she turns to check on Keith. He’s knocked out, a heavy hit against the car door enough to give him a concussion but not kill him, but how is she to know? Her legs are crushed, and she’ll probably never walk again but her family is all she can think about right now._

_Keith is still stuck on his motorbike by the traffic lights, people start getting out of their cars and crowd around the scene, and somebody rings an ambulance and he can hear the sirens close by, but he’s still trapped exactly where he is and he can’t move towards his family._

_The ambulance has arrived, and people wearing green shirts are carrying his family out of the crushed car and it’s still all he can do to watch and call for his mom._

_Finally, he sees himself being carried out. The paramedics are checking him, and he’s alive and he’ll be okay, but his mom isn’t looking too good, blood spilling out onto the stretcher and they can’t even figure out where it’s coming from._

 

_Suddenly, he’s unfrozen and he’s sprinting towards the scene, his mom is still calling his name and he rushes over to her, trying to follow the blood flow and cupping her face._

_The paramedics are trying to pull him away, “That’s my mom,” He shouts through sobs. “No please, I can’t leave her, please, Mom!”_

 

Keith wakes up with a jolt to his alarm. He’s soaked with sweat and still trembling.

 

He grabs the towel off the floor from last night and locks the bathroom door.

The cycle repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ nasa: send me into space theres something i need to do
> 
> pls comment!!!! reading comments give me LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if english is your second language, or you speak english at all.
> 
> next chapter prolly wont be as much texting, maybs some angst who knows lol >:)  
> hope u enjoyed!!!!!  
> who is shi t at endings its me


End file.
